Dark Paradise
by Ashleigh148
Summary: Loving him felt like paradise. A dark one. Especially when she knew she could never have him. But she knew she could always be there for him. (I also refused to believe that no one was there for Jensen during those 6 months.)
1. Attacked

**A/N: Hello, everyone! So about 6 years ago, when Human Revolution came out, I wrote a really terrible story called "Thanks For Caring". I decided to reuse the original character from it to write this new story.**

 **Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

" **Dark Paradise"**

* * *

 **Detroit  
LIMB Clinic  
2027**

A bolt of lightning tore across the black sky and a peal of thunder followed. She watched as a curtain of rain beat down from the heavens and onto Detroit. Citizens were scrambling about on the streets, attempting to get to shelter. She was in the safety of the private room in the LIMB Clinic, keeping guard of the patient occupying the ward.

She turned away from the window to steal another glance of him, each time hoping that he would open his eyes.

"Just hang on, alright?" She whispered to herself, though it was directed towards him. "I did, now it's your turn."

He was still a police officer. She was on her way home from working at this same LIMB Clinic when she spotted 3 guys beating on an augmented citizen. Her instincts kicked in immediately. She broke into a run and hurried help the poor man. _"HEY!"_ She screeched. _"Get the hell off him!"_

What she got in return was a badly broken right arm and left leg, as well as a hard shot to the back of her head.

The hit she took was not enough to knock her out, so she was there, lying on the ground, unable to move with the pain that was paralyzing her. Her vision began to blur little by little, with her attempts to call out for help were only in vain as she could not get her voice out.

She wondered what happened to the augmented man the brutes had been assaulting. Had he escaped to safety? Was he still lying on the ground somewhere? It was impossible for her to tell, what with her blurred vision and her ears growing deaf to everything around her – that included the monstrous thunder that broke out, just before the rain started to pour.

Soon enough, she heard his voice for the first time.

" _Miss? Miss, can you move?"  
_

She could only managed a soft whimper, but it was enough for the officer to know that she was still alive.

" _Can you tell me your name? What's your name, sweetie?"_

" _De… Demitra…"_ She breathed, the last thing that would leave her mouth.

" _Demitra? I'm Officer Jensen. Paramedics are on their way. Just hang on, alright?"_

That was the last thing Demitra had heard before closing her eyes completely.

When consciousness came to her, she could not see.

Literally.

Her eyes had been covered with bandages that were wrapped around her entire head. The next thing that she realized was that she could not move her right arm and left leg. _"What's… what's going on? I can't see! I-I can't move!"_

" _Demitra, darling,"_ That was her mother; she could recognize her warm, caring tone anywhere. _"Take it slow, dear."_

 _"Mommy, what's- what's going on? I-I can't move my arm… my leg…?"_ She attempted to move her limbs were only in vain. They felt as heavy as lead. _"Where am I?"_

" _Dem!"_

" _Sis! Thank God you're awake!"_

" _You're in the LIMB Clinic where you work, sweetheart."_

That last voice belonged to her beloved father. The relieved voice before his was her younger brother, Daniel. Her nickname had been cried out by her older sister, Dianna. So it appears as if her entire family was here.

" _Daddy… I… I was attacked…"_ Her mind strained to recall the last events, but it was coming back to her in bits and pieces. _"What happened… to the augmented guy I tried to help?"_

" _Miss Callaway? It's Officer Jensen,"_

She turned her head to him, just a few inches shy of directly looking into his face. That name sounded familiar to her, as did his voice. It was just as assuring as the one she heard that night. _"Your voice… you were the one who found me."_

She _felt_ a nod come from him. _"That man you helped saved was the one who called it in. If it wasn't for you, he might have been beaten to death,"_ He conveyed. _"You're a hero."_

" _Looks like I've got the scars to show for it…"_

" _Demi, it's me: Tim."_

Timothy Walker. Her dear friend and coworker. Now she had hoped that she could finally get some concrete answers. _"Doc, what's going on with me? Why am I at our LIMB Clinic?"_

" _You've been in a coma for the past 2 days,"_

That explained how Dianna was here. She had moved to Cincinnati with her fiancée, as well as take up a teaching position there. She had more than enough time to come down to see her baby sister.

" _Those thugs did a number on you, Demi. We…"_ The hesitation in his voice was undeniable. He was struggling to tell his colleague the harm that had been done to her body. _"There were complications."_

" _Tim, what's_ wrong _with me?"_ She urged, her mind racing the more she was unable to lift her limbs.

" _We tried our best, Demi, but we couldn't restore feeling to your right arm and left leg. The head trauma you sustained caused some serious optic nerve damage. There was nothing we could do."_

Being a left-hander, she impulsively lifted her left hand up to feel the bandages covering her eyes. _"I'm blind…?"_

" _Don't you worry a thing, sweetheart. We're gonna get you the best augmentations out there – Sarif Industries. You'll be good as new!"_ Her mother's attempts to shroud her despair that such an incident had befallen her daughter were futile to Demitra; she knew for a fact that her mother was in deep sorrow.

" _Miss Callaway?"_

She felt two larger hands envelop her left hand in a gentle clasp. Jensen caught a glimpse of her fingernails – the black and gold nail polish she had on them were chipping away.

" _I promised you: I'm gonna find the bastards who did this to you. They'll pay."_

She could not see his face. She could not match it to the comforting voice. Despite that, his hands were the only thing that kept her from falling apart and wailing at the top of her lungs in anguish.


	2. Here

" **Dark Paradise"**

* * *

 **Detroit  
LIMB Clinic  
** **2015**

"Hey, Doctor Callaway,"

"Officer Jensen?" She called out, a smile looming on her lips.

"Oh, hello, officer," Her mother's voice cooed from her right. "It's so sweet of you to come see Demitra."

"It's only right, ma'am," Demitra felt his hand on her left shoulder, letting her know that he was right there, next to her.

"Well then, maybe you can be the voice of reason," She said playfully, one eyebrow raised. "Could you convince my mother to get some rest at home? She's been spending the majority of the last week here."

"Now, darling-"

"I'm off duty, Mrs. Callaway. I have no problems keeping your daughter company," He gave Demitra's shoulder a squeeze, indicating that his next sentence was directed towards her. "Unless you'd prefer to be alone, doctor. It's no issue."

She turned her head him, her cloudy brown eyes somehow reflecting her gratitude. "I'd love for you to stay. You've come down to see me before, but you always have to leave to return to the station. It'll be nice to speak to you for more than 5 minutes."

With a little chuckle, her mother rose to her feet. "Alright. I know when I'm beaten. I'll see you tomorrow then, darling," Demitra received a peck to her temple. "Take care, Officer Jensen."

"Ma'am."

The clacking of her mother's Prada shoes connecting with the ground became softer and softer by the second, and she knew that she was alone with the police officer.

"How are you feeling, doc?"

"Good, as long as I'm not in pain. The staff here try to ensure that I'm as comfortable as I can be," She locked her fingers in between each other, before asking her next question. "Is there any progress on the men who attacked me?"

"Other than the one punk we captured? Nothing new. He's still refusing to give up his pals," Not wanting to discourage the maimed doctor, Jensen continued with, "You don't worry a thing, doc. The police and your parents are taking care of it. You just need to focus on healing."

"I guess I should. I'll… be going into surgery in a few days."

"Nervous?"

"Honestly? Not really. I'll finally understand what my patients go through."

"Patients?" He then leaned forward, intrigued to discover her occupation. "I never found out what kind of a doctor you are. I know that you work here."

"Oh, I'm a psychologist for augmented people. I help them cope and come to terms with their new selves. I'm also a part time researcher in nanotechnology and neurology. I help out where I can."

She couldn't see the enthralled look that he had on his face upon hearing her words. "Wow. I'm speaking to a genius."

With that, he witnessed her grin from ear to ear for the first time. "I'm- I'm okay, I guess."

There was a small pause from Jensen – it was to allow him to smirk at her modesty. "So, your new augments – Sarif Industries, like your parents mentioned?"

"Yes. I'm told that my arm and leg are gonna be dark slate grey."

"And your eyes?"

"Can't decide what color. There are so many choices SARIF is capable of."

"Well, what's your favorite color?"

"Anything purple."

"Well, there's your answer: violet." He responded effortlessly.

What amazed her was that he had picked out her favorite shade of purple. And today was the first time she was having a real conversation with the man. "Violet it is."

* * *

 **2027**

"Hi,"

She had been deep in concentration, reading the novel in her eBook when she caught sight of his eyelids fluttering. If she hadn't been careful enough, she would have dropped her eBook during her attempt to keep it aside.

After her single-worded greeting, she watched his apple-green eyes shift all around the ward. "Adam? Can you hear me?"

Those same eyes finally fell on her face, and they widened with disbelief. "Violet…?"

She couldn't help but giggle at his long-time nickname for her. It had been too long since she had heard it leave his lips. She ran her left hand through his brown hair ever-so slowly. "Hey there, superman."

His eyes trembled to a close upon the contact, as if he had trouble keeping them open. "I-I can't… move… well…"

"Adam-"

"My head… what happened to me?" Every breath felt like a struggle to him as he attempted to lift his right arm. "Wha-what did they do…?"

He finally got a look at his arm, to see as to why he was having difficulty raising his own arm – an act that should be trivial.

This wasn't his arm. It wasn't organic, not even in the slightest. Charcoal black, glossy. If he glanced at it any longer, he could probably see his own reflection.

Instead, Demitra placed her dark grey hand over his, as if to calm him. He twisted his neck towards her, silently begging for an explanation.

"I was told that it was the only way to save you, Adam," She relayed, her voice cracking despite her smile.

Finally, his eyes fell forward, as if they were frozen in time.

"It's okay, superman. I'm here now. And I'm gonna look out for you the way you did for me."


	3. Violet

" **Dark Paradise"**

* * *

 **Detroit  
LIMB Clinic  
** **2015**

"Oh wow. The whole gang's here."

"It's a crucial time for my sister, officer. No excuses as to why we can't be here." Demitra's younger brother, Daniel, quickly answered as if he was prepared for a statement such as that.

"Can't argue with that," Jensen looked at Demitra, who had just settled into a wheelchair with the help of her older sister, Dianna. He knelt down in front of her. "Hey, doc. I'm glad I caught you before you went into surgery. You ready?"

Demitra relaxed her shoulders as a deep breath left her. "As ready as I ever will be, officer,"

He placed his hand on her shoulder – an action that felt all distinct to both individuals. "I came down as soon as I could. I wanted to give you the good news."

"What news?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

She felt a smile coming from him once again. "He finally gave in. That punk sold out his two friends. We've just arrested them."

The gasps and murmurs amongst Demitra's parents, older sister, and younger brother were deaf to the doctor herself. It felt as if the mounting pressure on her chest had been lifted. "It's over. They won't hurt anyone else anymore."

He nodded. "And they most definitely will pay for what they did to you, doc."

Demitra's father then reached out to Jensen with a handshake, giving his hand a firm, appreciative shake. "Thank you, officer. My wife and I will come down to the station soon to take the legal actions required. They're not getting off lightly."

"I was hoping you'd say that, Mr. Callaway,"

"You did it,"

Jensen returned to his kneeling position after hearing the three words leave Demitra's mouth softly. "That night I was brought in here: you had promised me that you'd find the guys who did this to me. You did it."

He could have sworn that a single tear glistened in her eye. She then had a silent intake of breath when he glided his hand into hers. She couldn't help but grip it tightly. "I'm really glad I was able to, doc." He watched her grin on her face grow wider and wider in gratefulness.

"Demitra? It's time." Timothy Walker's head popped into the room, edger to get his friend and colleague into the operation theatre.

"Alright, Tim,"

"Good luck, doc," Jensen wished as he rose to his feet.

"Thanks, officer. For everything," She gave his hand another squeeze before releasing it as he stood up. "It's nice to know that Superman does actually exist."

His short laugh expressed to her that she had just made the police officer blush with her words. "I wouldn't say that about me, doc."

"Give yourself more credit," She told him as she was wheeled out of the ward by Daniel. "I know you'll even save the world someday."

* * *

 **Friday**

"Knock, knock, doc,"

Upon hearing that cheerful greeting, she turned her body towards the doorway, her new violet eyes widening with awe. "Officer Jensen!" In the last 10 days, she had spent time wondering what the police officer who had been coming by to see her would look like. She knew he had a deep, husky voice, one that she had found extremely consoling. "Wow! It's _so_ nice to finally put a face to your voice!"

However, she could not have predicted the wild dark brown hair, strong, chiseled jawline, or the bright captivating blue eyes he had. He wore a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath, cargo pants, and boots. "Everything you imagined, I hope," He scratched the back of his head embarrassingly as a hue of pink colored his cheeks.

 _All that and much more_. "Wouldn't you like to know, officer?"

"Please, I'm off duty. Call me Adam." He said with an extended hand.

"Then Demitra will be fine," She took his hand into a clasp, although the sheer pressure she inflicted took him by surprise.

"Whoa! You've got quite the grip there!" He exclaimed as he found a seat on the chair next to her bedside, where she had been sitting all this time.

"What?" She glanced at her augmented right hand, as if she had just commit a great crime. "Oh God, I'm so sorry! The calibrations are still not perfect yet!"

"Hey, don't worry about it, doc. It's not a big deal," He replied her soothingly, not wanting her to feel bad about something so trivial. "How are you feeling?"

She adjusted herself to be a little more comfortable on the edge of the bed. "These 2 days have been extremely tough, I won't lie. I'm… still having trouble using my leg, which is why I'm not standing. I don't want to fall flat on my face in front of you!"

"I'm here to catch ya. Superman, remember?"

That charming smile he had couldn't help but make her produce a high-pitched 'Yes'. Her own smile softened as she proceeded with what she had wanted to say since he had arrived. "I still can't thank you enough for finding those assholes. Your superior informed my parents about how relentless you were about my case."

"I couldn't help but make you that promise. Normally, I shouldn't do something like that, you know?"

"I know. Making promises that one potentially might not be able to keep."

Jensen massaged the back of his neck, struggling to find the words to explain. "It's just that… when I got the call and I saw you there on the ground… I couldn't believe how mad I got. How could someone do that to another person? And to a woman, too?"

"There are some cruel people out there, offi- Adam. My gender didn't matter…Still," Jensen glanced up at her face. "You got them. And I don't know how to repay you."

"You know there's no need for that. Just doing my job, doc," With a clear and close-up view of her face, he broke into a smirk. "And would you look at that? We made the right choice, going with violet."

The doctor began to beam from ear to ear. "I thought I would look weird but I really love the color! The retinal prosthesis augmentation even lets me analysis the conditions of a person's augments in augmented reality! It's going to make my work much easier!"

"I'm really happy for ya, doc. You've been through a lot."

"My patients have been through worse. I shouldn't complain."

If there was one thing he started to like, it was this woman's humility. "No one says you are."

Her response to that was little smile, after which she looked down at both of her hands – organic on the left, augmented on the right.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just… quite a bit to take in."

"I hope you don't mind," With both of her hands out, he reached for them, albeit hesitantly. Since she did not pull her hands away, he slipped his into hers, with Demitra refusing to move even a finger of her augmented hand. "Now, I'm no psychologist. Obviously. But I believe that you're allowed to feel whatever you want about this whole situation. You don't have to try to be brave. Be human. It's completely natural to be… a little lost? Like you're missing something? You just need to accept it first before you can move on. I… hope I'm making sense. Shows that I shouldn't try to be a shrink in the future."

His last sentence definitely incited a giggle from the doctor. "I completely understand where you're getting at, Adam. It's similar advice I give my patients. It's just that… everything's changed when you're the one with the augmented limbs."

"Take your own advice, then. Do whatever you tell your patients. And you'll be okay."

With that, she curled her augmented dark grey hand into a tight fist. "Yeah. Definitely."


	4. Felt

" **Dark Paradise"**

* * *

 **Detroit** **  
 **LIMB Clinic****

 **2027**

"Just… how much augments did they put on me?"

Demitra sat down her eBook the moment she heard his voice. Adjusting herself on the chair, she glanced over at him with a tiny smile. "Looking at you, Adam, I'd say a good 50%. I'm yet to read the doctor's report. They're sorta making it difficult for me to read it. Because I don't work here anymore and neither am I family. Tim is gonna sneak a copy out for me whenever he can."

Jensen didn't reply to her, but to Demitra, that just meant that he understood. He had been lying on his back, almost motionless, since he had woken up a few days ago. It was almost as if he would fall apart if he tried to move.

"Hey," She called out, reaching over with her organic hand to clasp his right hand. "I was gonna tell you: your dad is gonna come see you later, so I'll be going over to look out for your mom."

There a moment of silence as Jensen's eyes tore away from hers, as if he was in wistful thought. "I can't feel it,"

"What?"

"Your touch. I can't feel it with this hand..."

She felt her heart tighten when he said that; even more so when she witnessed the dejection on his scarred face. "It's gonna take just a little while to get used to these hands, Adam, but I know you can," She lifted up the hand she was clasping and placed a loving kiss on top of it. If anything, that made Jensen all the more dejected; he knew what her kiss felt like – and he couldn't feel it. Not with that hand.

"I'm gonna be here every step of the way to help you out," She continued to hold his hand, her left hand know brushing away the loose strands of hair away from his new bright green eyes. She was already missing the blue-grey orbs he had prior to the attack. It also didn't help that she couldn't understand the implants attached to the sides of his eyes. _What the hell did Sarif do?_ "You don't worry. With my help, I'm sure I can get you back into shape quicker. That's my job now."

Upon hearing that, he allowed himself a little smile. "I'm glad… you're here, Violet,"

She, however, had a huge grin plastered to her face. He could barely react these few days, let alone smile. "Missed me, didn't you, Superman?"

He managed a smallest of nod. "Yeah…"

While she was using her left hand to stroke his hair, she realized something upon glancing at the wristwatch she was wearing. It caused her to break into another wide grin. "I have the perfect thing for you to do when you work on getting used to your arms – clock-making! You still do that, don't you? Please tell me you do. It'll be a huge crime if you don't."

He eyed her wristwatch. "You still have it?"

"Of course, Adam! It's the best gift you've given me."

Jensen appeared lost in thought once more. "I don't know… if I can remember…"

"Remember what?" She questioned.

"How to do it," His gaze returned to her face. "I'm… trying to think but…"

"It's okay. It was the gunshot to your head, so don't strain yourself," She resumed her action of stroking his head.

"The gunshot… Megan…" Demitra had been there when Adam had finally woken up. Having to tell him about Megan's death was one of the hardest things she had ever done. "We stayed friends, like what you said to do. Things were great."

"I know. You're always telling me in our calls."

"But now it's all gone…"

She shook her head, spotting a rare grim mask. "Not everything stays gone forever, Adam. Because this isn't the end. When you're better, you're gonna find out who did this, and you're gonna make them pay."

"I feel… useless at this point…" He lamented with a little pout, referring to his current state.

"For your body, the extent it's been augmented, it's okay to feel like that. But I'm not gonna let you feel that way, not for one second."

Hearing that, Jensen turned his head more towards her direction, despite the fact that moving his own head felt like a chore. "Because you're here to help?"

"Yes, Superman." She said with a giggle.

"I guess that makes you my Supergirl."

She could not stop the series of chuckles leaving her throat. The dismayed man has been awake for the last few days, hardly ever saying a word, even to Demitra herself. To have had a long conversation with him today - no matter what it was about - was a breakthrough. "Sure, why not?"

Jensen knew what her kiss felt like – and it was exactly the same when she placed a tender peck to his forehead.


	5. Your Girl

**"Dark Paradise"**

* * *

 **Jensen's apartment  
Detroit  
2018**

"Can't believe I have to stand here and look at this…"

"Aww, I'm sorry, Dem. I know this is hard,"

Demitra slammed down her glass atop of the kitchen counter before declaring, "Screw this, I need another drink!"

Cheers and laugher filled the air in Jensen's apartment on this night, where celebration was for his successful induction into SWAT. The party, of course, was insisted by Demitra, where she would also boldly affirm that she would handle everything.

She was told that her best friend had a 'surprise' for her. She had wished that she was told that the 'surprise' was him bringing a girl that he had begun dating a few months ago.

Immediately, she felt her heart crumble like a cookie, though she maintained her bright smile as she shook hands with the woman.

"Just _how_ did she managed to nab him? I mean, what does she have that I don't?" She questioned, using her augmented hand to point a knife-hand towards Jensen. "Is it my augs? I think it's my augs."

"Come on, Dem, you know that's not the case." Stacey assured as soothingly as she possibly could.

"You're right. Because look at _that_! How the hell was I ever going to compete with _that_?" She released another frustrated sigh. "I mean, look at her! Legs for days… I bet those eyes are nice to stare into, you know. Natural and all."

Stacey did not know how to respond to that. She could only offer a pat on Demitra's back.

She exhaled once more, shaking her head and seating her glass down. "I can't do this. I'm leaving,"

"Wait? No, Dem, come on, you can't! What are you gonna tell Adam?"

Demitra reached over the kitchen counter to retrieve her purse. "I'll figure it out, Stace. Don't worry." She refused to let her good friend have the last word, and instead hurry out the door before Stacey could respond.

* * *

 _I used to carry around pills for my anxiety – anxiety brought on my having augmentations for the first time. Look at me – ransacking through my purse for them like an addict. I don't need them. Stop it, Dem._

So Demitra lowered her purse and took in a nice, deep breath, attempting her hardest to calm herself. She had just stepped out of her best friend's apartment, slightly intoxicated and heartbroken, and unwilling to face him for the rest of the night.

"Hey!" That was when his voice called out for her. She shut her eyes, cursing her plight, just before turning to face him. "You're leaving so soon? And without saying goodbye?"

"Yeah, I got this… thing… that I forgot about. I was just gonna text you later."

"Violet, you know that you're a terrible liar when it comes to me."

"Oh really?" She said in an almost challenging tone, tilting her head at him.

"I'm also a cop, remember?"

"SWAT now, Superman," She reminded him with a smile – one that she could not help. "Remember? That's what we're celebrating."

"Ha," Jensen crossed his arms over this chest, preparing to ask his next question. "Did you have a fight with Stacey or something? You looked really pissed while you were talking to her,"

 _Shit._ "Oh no. No, no, Adam. I was just… blowing off some steam. On another matter. One too many drinks."

"Oh. Wanna talk about it?"

"No, it's okay. Really. And today's supposed to be _your_ day."

"Is it Megan? You don't like her?"

 _Oh, why'd you have to go there? God, what will I do with you?_ "What? No! No, Adam, of course not! She's great, she's seems really great. I'm happy for you."

"Ohhhh, I get what this is." Jensen said with a wiggle of his finger towards her.

Demitra felt her heart keep a beat, maybe two. "… You do?"

"You're worried about me," That sentence alone told her that he still had no clue about her strong feelings towards him. He stepped forward to hold her upper arms in a gentle grip. "Look, I know you're concerned that we're moving a little too fast, but there's nothing to worry about. I have a good feeling about this."

"If you say so," She slurred the words out of her system, one hand massaging the back of her neck.

"Hey, Dem. She may be my girlfriend," He reached out to cup both of her cheeks. "But you're still my girl. You know that, right?"

Upon hearing that, she let out a heavy sigh, patting his chest. _3 years. I had every opportunity to tell you. But from the way we've always been, I know you've never felt the same._ "If you say so, Superman." She spun around to stroll back to his apartment.

"I thought you were leaving?" He questioned teasingly.

Demitra came to a halt, turning just her head to him so that he could see the smirk that tugged onto her lips. "If I leave, who's gonna help you clean up the mess all those intoxicated people are making?"

* * *

 **Jensen's apartment  
Detroit  
2027 **

"It's gonna take months before those labs will be up and running,"

"It won't stop Sarif from resuming work. He's stubborn like that."

"I'm sure he is," Demitra muttered to herself, still moving up and down Jensen's kitchen. "Lunch is coming up soon!"

Jensen released a short sigh at that. "I'm not hungry, Violet."

"While that _may_ be the truth, it doesn't mean you don't eat anything _at all_. You need to keep your strength up."

"I'm not in the mood for anything, V,"

She brought the bowl around the counter and over to him, where he was splayed over the couch, eyes glued to the news on the television. "Not even my _Avgolemono_?" She asked in a sing-song voice, giant grin across her face.

His eyes dotted to the soup, and then to her, a small smile forming. "Trying to seduce me with your famous _Avgolemono_? You are devious, Dem,"

"I just know what you like, that's all," She said, bringing the soup up to his face. "After all, I _am_ your girl."

"Indeed. If I didn't know better, I'd say you're having the time of your life, feeding me for an entire month."

"Well, you did the same for me all those years ago. When Addy was murdered," She absentmindedly began to poke around the soup with the soup. "I couldn't get out of bed because I was enveloped in sadness. So you made sure I was enveloped in your arms instead. I couldn't eat anything until _you_ seduced _me_ with my favorite chocolate."

"Hey, it worked, didn't it? I got you eating again." He defended with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yes, you did, Superman." She flashed an appreciating smile.

Before Demitra could get another spoonful of _Avgolemono_ again, she noticed Jensen's right arm quivering as he tried to lift it. She sat the bowl down on the coffee table in time for him to reach for her left hand, which she took in a delicate grip.

"You didn't have to leave Cincinnati and come down here just to take care of me," He said, emerald eyes softening. "I know you have a good job over there. You heard the doctors – it's gonna take months to recover. Can you really be away for so long from your job?"

She lowered her head, almost ashamed to look at him. "I… haven't been completely honest with you. I left my psych position at Dianna's school at the end of last year. I had saved up lots of credits to just… sit back and relax. For about a year, at least. But it turns out I picked the right time to leave my job. So that I can look after you."

His hand tightened around hers. It was not dangerously tight. In fact, it was just perfect. "Thank you. For what you're doing for me."

For that, he received a bright smile, and a hand running past his cheek. "If not for you, then who, Superman?"


	6. New Friend

**"Dark Paradise"**

* * *

 **Detroit Police Department  
2018**

"Oh hey, Demitra. Jensen will be out in a minute."

"Thanks, Bob!" Stepping into the bustling Detroit Police Station, Demitra was almost immediately greeted by Jensen's colleague, so now it appeared that she would have to wait a few minutes for her lunch partner. She turned her attention to a notice board cluttered with pictures, admiring them all, until a smooth male voice called out to her.

"Hey there. You're Demitra, right?"

She turned her head first to meet the owner of the voice. "Yeah?"

The officer was a head taller than her, holding her violet eyes with his striking green ones. "I'm Reggie Velenski. I saw you at Jensen's celebration."

 _Oh_ my, she thought to herself, almost mesmerized by the man's face. The memory of him came to her almost instantly, and she broke into a grin for him. "Oh right, yes! Reggie. You were the Karaoke King that night. Loved the way you sang 'Hot Blooded'." It was, after all, one of her favorite Foreigner songs.

"Oh yeah? Maybe we could duet some time." Reggie lightly teased, running a hand through his jet-black hair.

"Oh dear lord, I'd burn everybody's ears off with my singing!"

"Aw, come on, you can't be that bad,"

"Ohhh! Don't think you'd want to find out."

The doors that led deeper into the police department, but were restricted to civilians, slid open and Jensen popped out. "Hey, Violet! Ready to go?"

"Yeah, Adam," Demitra slipped her arm through Jensen's, but twisted her head to Reggie's direction as she was leaving with her friend, waving at the other police officer. "It was so nice meeting you, Reggie! Let's catch up some time?"

A smirk made its home on Reggie's thin lips upon hearing the woman's claims. "I'd like that, Demitra."

* * *

 _"Hello, Reggie! It's Demitra. I hope you don't mind. Adam gave me your number."_

 _"Demitra! Of course, not a problem. What's going on?"_

 _"Adam and I were supposed to meet for lunch, but he's stuck at the station. If you're free, by any chance? I've already made reservations and I did promise that we'd catch up sometime."_

 _"You stay right there then. I'm on my way."_

"I noticed the day we met, Jensen called you 'Violet'. Unique nickname."

"On the count on of my augmented eyes. He's the only one I let call me that."

"You two are close. It's lovely. He bent over backwards for your case, all those years ago."

"I guess I'd deeply affected him." Demitra shrugged her shoulders, poking around her glass of iced tea with her straw.

"I'm curious," Reggie leaned against his chair, armed with his incoming question. "Did you two ever date? What with all the time you two spend together."

A light rose color dusted her cheeks. "No, actually. We've always been friends. I guess it's the way it's meant to be."

"But you had never wanted it to be that way, did you?"

She widened her augmented eyes at him, halting her action of poking the ice cubes in her drink with her straw.

"I'm a police officer, Demitra. Jensen bringing Megan to the party must have really sucked."

She took in a deep breath to release it into a sigh. "Meh. I'm over it. It's my job as a friend to be happy for him, which I have been, and always will be. I'm looking forward to newer things: like this lunch with a new friend."

"I can agree with that," He slanted towards her to ask his next question. "Would you also be looking forward to dinner with your new friend sometime?"

Demitra allowed herself a smirk to come to her plum-painted lips. "Without a doubt."

* * *

 **2020**

"That's quite the rock,"

"I know!" Demitra could not help but wiggle her fingers when she held her hand out to her lunch date "I couldn't believe it, he must have spent so much!"

"Are you happy, V? He's the one?"

She bobbed her head up and down as if her life depended on it, big grin plastered to her face. "He treats me wonderfully, Adam. Has been for the last 2 years."

"I can see that," Although Jensen returned the grin, he asked his next question a little seriously. "But you love him?"

She placed her augmented hand over his hand, smiling gratefully. "Without a doubt, Superman. You can stop worrying about me now. I'm in good hands."

He nodded, not meeting her eyes. "I know, Dem."

"You don't have to worry," She used the same hand to reach for his chin and give it a quick, loving stroke. "I'm still your girl."


	7. Addy

**"Dark Paradise"**

* * *

 **Detroit Police Department  
2021**

"Alright, so Reggie told me to go meet you for lunch. Said you had something to tell me."

Demitra Callaway was waiting patiently outside of the Detroit Police Station, wearing a grin across her face. "That I do, Superman," She stood up from the bench to meet up with Jensen.

"Okay, so what's up?" He urged her.

She paused for just a second, as if she had a speech prepared in her head. "You know how much I love you, right? How - despite what I lost that night - I still managed to gain one good thing out of that nightmare, and that was your friendship."

The mention of the rainy night where Jensen had found Demitra battered would always cause him to wince a little on the inside. However, he could continuously take comfort in the fact he had found the perpetrators, Demitra recovered, and they had begun a friendship. "I wish we could have meet under better circumstances, V - one that didn't involve you getting hurt. But in the end, I'm glad we became friends. We've been through quite a lot."

"Yeah, we have,"

With a tilt of his head, he then asked, "What's going on, Dem?"

She held out her hands to him, requesting for his hand in her grip. "I'm pregnant. And if it's a boy, Reggie and I want to name him Adam. Addy for short, I believe." She added with a smirk hanging on the corner of her lips.

Recovering from his shock, he exclaimed, "Demitra, that's amazing! Come here!" Jensen immediately pulled the doctor in for an embrace.

"You saved my life that night," She acknowledged, clinging onto him. "I've been wanting to repay you ever since."

"That's a big way to repay someone, Dem," He pulled back to tell her to her face in the most grateful tone he could muster, "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" Bliss – that was what she was feeling right now and nothing else. Just pure bliss. "Now, let's go eat. The kid and I are hungry."


	8. Pain

**"Dark Paradise"**

* * *

 **Jensen's apartment  
Chiron Building  
Detroit  
2027**

Demitra halted her action of placing a plate into the sink. It sounded as if – no. It sounded _exactly_ like glass shattering and falling, but that was only _after_ a shrill cry reached her ears. She dropped that plate like a hot potato and broke into a sprint. "Adam! What happened?! Adam-!"

She skid to a stop at the doorway of his bathroom and found the source of the glass – his bathroom mirror. Jensen himself remained where he was, standing in front of the broken mirror as if he was trying to find his reflection among the cracks. "Adam… your mirror…"

"What did Sarif do to me?!" He demanded distressingly

"He… saved your life, Adam…" Her usual gentle tone left her meekly, as if she was afraid he was going to yell at her.

"W-what the hell's on my face…?! I just- I don't-" His new metallic fingers trembled wildly as they ran past the retracted shades welded into the corners of his new yellow-green eyes. "Do I need _any_ of this?"

Upon hearing that, she was instantly brought back to a memory of a conversation she had with a certain CEO of a certain company, as she was watching over her unconscious friend in the LIMB Clinic.

 _"I read the doctor's report, Mr. Sarif. He doesn't need half of what's on him. I never knew the extent of your influence until now. Perhaps there's a clause in his employment contract? Perhaps it's a little of both."_

 _"Doctor Callaway, what you're insinuating-"_

 _"I'm not here to pass judgement on what's already happened. I'm here to take care of my friend. You saved his life, Mr. Sarif. That's all that matters. I just hope you haven't made it worse."_

Demitra never wanted to lie or keep secrets from a man she considered a best friend. So she told herself that it was just a little white lie, so that she could not cause him anymore misery. "I don't know for sure, Adam. I honestly think that no, you don't need some of what you have. But you know what? That's… not my concern right now. I'm here to help you heal, to get you used to your new augments. You can go strangle Sarif once you're back to a 100%."

She knew he was not satisfied with her answer. That was evident by how disturbingly slowly he turned his attention away from her and to the mirror. "I'll help write an email to your apartment manager about a replacement mirror," She continued when she received no reply from the forlorn man. "Come on, let's go. I'm made you lunch."

"I'm not hungry."

"You can't keep telling me that."

"I just wanna lie down. Could you help me get to the bed?"

She wanted to argue that he had _just_ gotten up, but she instead said, "Sure, of course."

Jensen was not paralyzed in his spot because of the few shards of glass that were on the ground. He stood still because he was afraid he would fall flat on his face if he tried to move. Demitra did not realize it at that point, but her friend had struggled to get himself to the bathroom with his new legs.

She tip-toed around the glass to reach to Jensen, wrapping his arm around her neck and steadily lending him out of the bathroom and to his side of the bed. "Don't worry, I'll clean up the glass," She was glad to see that Jensen was moving well, albeit slowly. "You got this, you're doing just fine." He lowered himself onto the mattress and laid down, turning away from Demitra.

"I'll just… go eat first and keep your share aside for you for later," She told him as she draped the blanket over him. No answer once more, despite her running a hand through his hair. "Rest well." She bent down to leave a kiss on the side of his forehead, before leaving him alone in his bedroom.

* * *

The sound of what appeared to be a crash of some kind caused Demitra Callaway to jerk and wake up from what was a calm sleep. "Adam?" She mumbled, turning over and opening one eye. She found him kneeling on the wooden floor, grumbling in obvious pain. "Adam!" Demitra tossed the blanket off her and leapt to her feet, any sleepiness she might have had burning away upon seeing that sight. "It's okay! It's okay, I've got you!"

She threw her arms around his torso in order to get his weight off of his knees and have him sit completely on the ground instead. "It's okay," Jensen was out of breath, and as if the act of shifting his weight turned him towards Demitra's direction was a huge chore, his head felt to her chest. She immediately wrapped one hand around his forehead to keep him there, to keep him calm. "Shush… it's okay. You're okay. Just breathe, Superman. Take your time."

Indeed his breathing was rugged, like someone was trying to steal it from him. However, it started to slow down and level at a gradual pace. Demitra ran her gray hand up and down his back to soothe him further. "What happened, sweetie?" She questioned.

"The pain… couldn't sleep." Jensen responded after a series of grunts.

That was when she spotted the closed bottle of painkillers on the nightstand, having been toppled over. "You were reaching for the painkillers and your legs gave out?"

"I don't see how they could have," He sounded so confused, so perplexed at the situation. "I was _sitting down_. At the edge of the bed. I just… fell forward…"

"Your brain is still trying to learn how to work with your legs, to everything. I wish I could tell you more other than 'it takes time'."

When Demitra was learning to use her new limbs and eye augmentations, she had an entire staff waiting on her. For Jensen, he only had Demitra to take care of him. It was pulling on her heartstrings to see him this way. She was wishing she could do more for him. "Take your time. When you're ready, we'll get you back up onto your feet and get you those painkillers, alright?"

She felt him nod, but she also felt his new arms around her, clinging onto Demitra – his only salvation.


	9. Lost

**"Dark Paradise"**

* * *

 **Detroit  
2024**

 _It was like any other trip to the playground. The weather was lovely, most of the neighborhood kids already there, running around, without a care in the world. Addy went straight for the swings and I followed suit – placing him on the swing and pushing him gently. He was in pure bliss, giggling like it was the happiest day of his life._

 _I wish I had some way to know that it was going to be his last day._

 _There were only two gunshots that rang in the air. Even though Addy got hit first before I did, we both went down thanks to the bullets firing in rapid succession, almost like it was just one shot._

 _I gripped onto my upper left arm where the bullet hit, and my heart completely disappeared when I caught glimpse of my son._

 _"Addy! Oh no, no, no, NO! Addy, wake up! Look at me! Addy, look at mommy, PLEASE!"_

"No! No, please, you can't take him! You can't- I'm his mother! He's my son, _please_ , I have to be with him!"

"Demitra!"

"You ca-" She halted her protests at the men when she heard her own name being called out. "Adam… Oh God, Adam!" She was scoped up into his big arms, crying harder than before.

"Are you okay? Were you hit?"

Jensen's questions fell on deaf ears as her attention was elsewhere – the crime scene investigators loading her son's body into the back of their van. "They- they're taking him away! No, Adam, _stop_ them, they can't take my son!"

"Demitra-"

"EITHER STOP THEM OR LET ME GO, ADAM!" She screeched, metallic arm hitting his to break free.

"Demitra, they're taking Addy to the morgue! They'll need to perform an autopsy," That was when he caught sight of her left arm, her long sleeve covered completely in blood. "Now please, your arm is bleeding. I think you were gazed by a bullet. Let's go get you cleaned up and checked out."

"I don't CARE ABOUT ME! I want to be with my son!"

Finally, the woman was out of energy from all her objections, so he held her tighter in his arms. "I'm sorry, Violet. I'm so sorry."

* * *

"How is she?"

"Heartbroken. I've brought her home, but I'm not letting her out of my sight. She needs me, Bob. But where the hell is Reggie? None of us can contact him."

"We're still trying on our end. You don't think that whoever killed Adam Velenski got to him too?"

"We don't know if Demitra and Addy were targets. Not for sure. Not until we know what's going on."

"Do what you have to for her, Jensen. Speak soon."

Jensen ended the call and shoved his cell phone in his back pocket, a major sigh leaving him at the same time.

"This is a nightmare, right?" Jensen spun around to the sound of Demitra's cracked voice, and he found her standing at her bedroom's doorway. "I'm dreaming, and this is all a nightmare. My innocent boy was _not_ just murdered in front of me…"

Her pained expression, and attempt to not fall apart, were pulling on Jensen's heartstrings. "Violet…"

"He didn't even make a sound when… he was hit. He just… died… Means it was quick, right? He didn't feel any pain."

"I… believe so, Dem,"

Her eyes were cold, distant, like she was starting into space. "Have you heard… from Reggie? I'm so worried. This will destroy him."

Jensen met up with her, hands running up and down her arms. "We're trying to locate him, Dem. For some reason, he's not picking up. But you don't worry, I'm sure he's fine."

Her only reply was a nod that did not even seem to be a nod. "I want you to go,"

"What?"

"You can't be on the murder case if you're stuck here with me."

"I won't leave you, V,"

"No," She told him softly. "No, I'm… fine. By myself. Addy was your godson. You'll find out who did this to him and you'll make them pay,"

"Without a doubt."

"Then you need to go."

"I'll call Megan. Have her come over."

"Megan's probably buried deep in some research or prosthesis or whatever. Best not disturb her. I'll be fine."

He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. "I'm calling Stacey, Dem. She'll come over even if you violently object."

She nodded at him and then lowered her head in an attempt to hide a sob, but it proved to be a failure, and neither was she going to fool Jensen. He hurried and took her into his arms, head on his chest as he stroked her mahogany hair. "Why don't I stay for just a little while, V?"

It took almost every fiber of her being for her to muffle the word, "Okay."


	10. Dead

**"** **Dark Paradise"**

* * *

 **Detroit Police Department  
2024**

"It was someone from the Motor City Bangers,"

Demitra narrowed her swollen, violet eyes, her voice shaking. "Why would those degenerates want to murder a 3-year old child?"

She had been sitting at the desk of her good friend the entire time. So, Jensen knelt in front of her, taking her hands. "Violet… we believe that you were the target."

New tears began to form in her eyes. "Me? B-but… what did _I_ do? To invoke their wrath?" She leaned forward, gripping Jensen's hands, her augmented one being tighter than the other. "Adam. Adam, you have to _believe_ me! I would _never_ get involved in anything illegal! Anything to bring harm to my family!"

"Of course, V. I know that," He told her softly. "We just… think that you were meant to be the sole target, and that Addy… was collateral damage."

"I… never did anything to anyone…" She averted her gaze to their clasped hands.

"We talked to one or two of our informants. Word on the streets was that the Motor City Bangers were panicking about 'the kid getting hit by mistake', and that it was supposed to be the mother."

It was as if the last of Demitra's hope for humanity left her face all at once. "Then it's true… _I_ was supposed to die yesterday…"

"Demitra, there's one more thing. We still can't contact Reggie. His cellphone is still turned off…" Observing the growing worry on her face, he then said, "I'm sure he's alright. We're trying our best to find him."

"He didn't come home last night too. Please do find him, Adam. I can't lose him as well!"

"Jensen?" A new voice called for him.

"I'll be right back," "What's up, Bobby?"

Officer Robert Lane made sure that he and Jensen were not within Demitra's earshot. "Reggie's police vehicle was just found abandoned. Clean as a whistle. No sign of him."

"Shit. And we still can't track him?"

"Not at all. It's like he vanished off the face of the earth. How is that even possible? This tracking shit we've all got is supposed to be state-of-the-art." Seeing the conflicted look on his colleague's face, he then asked Jensen, "You're not gonna tell her?"

Jensen gave his head a solid shake. "Not until I have all of the information. Finding out that her husband may be criminal is far worse than him potentially being dead."

Bobby almost held his breath as he said, "Our CI already pointed Reggie as the cop on the gang's payroll,"

"We're still gonna need more proof. And we still need some information as to where Reggie could have gone, if he's really a criminal. And their home is the last place we haven't looked."

"As if we want to look, we're going to have to explain _why_."

It felt as if Bobby had more to say, but he halted himself, and instead motioned at Jensen that Demitra was walking up to them. Jensen spun around to greet her. "Violet? What's up?"

Jensen could easily see the emotions that flashed on his friend's face – the fear, the agony, the utter torture. "Adam, you know that Reggie has a study in our home. Why don't you take a look? Maybe there's something in there about where he might have gone or what he was last working on before all of this."

"Sure, Dem. Of course. Let's go."

* * *

"Demitra."

The man who had been sitting in one of the interrogation rooms of the Detroit Police Department for at least a few hours, the man that she had called her husband – the Greek-American woman did not recognize him. His very existence felt foreign to her.

And he? He had never seen that look on her bare face before – a look of absolute hatred.

"Oh honey, please don't look at me like that." Reggie pleaded softly as his wife took the seat opposite him.

Demitra took in a trembling breath; she was sure more tears would form in her tired eyes, but it appeared that she was out of them. "They told me that they caught you at your storage unit. Not that I knew you even _had one_. You went there to retrieve your _fake_ passport. I shudder to think how you managed to have a _fake one made_."

"Please let me explain, Demi-"

"As a corrupt cop, you did a lot of horrible things: made evidence disappear, made people disappear, colluded with gangs… But the worst of _all_ …" That was when tears finally came to her. "Was that you killed him. You killed my boy."

"No, don't say that, Demi," Reggie implored, the handcuffs preventing him from reaching forward to hold her hands.

"I was there, you asshole. I watched my son get shot, and I had to watch him die. I held him as the ambulance arrived because there was nothing I could do for him."

"Demi-"

"The coroner said that the bullet killed him instantly, so he didn't suffer. A small mercy, I guess."

" _I_ didn't pull the trigger, Demitra!"

The slap that almost took him out of his seat came at such an ungodly speed; Reggie had no idea that his wife was capable of it. If it was not for the handcuffs, he would have flown right out of the chair and into the wall. "You've been working with many of the gangs in this city, deceiving them all! The Motor City Bangers figured out your game and so they decided to teach you a lesson by taking me out! They missed and killed Addy instead! Your goddamn actions led to his death! It didn't fucking _matter_ that you didn't pull the trigger!"

"You don't think I _know_ that?!"

"Clearly fucking NOT!

"Why are you telling me all this, Demitra?" He questioned, his voice thundering.

"Because this is the last time you'll ever see me, you fucking piece of shit. After I leave here, I'm filing for a divorce and staying far, far away from you. You destroyed my life. I don't want to have anything to do with you," She shot up from her seat, the chair falling over behind her. "So go fuck yourself, Reggie."

Her hand was just a few inches away from the door knob before he spoke again. "You loved him. You've always loved _him_."

When those words finally sunk in for Demitra, she turned just her head to him. "What?"

"Jensen. You were never fully mine. You were always his _girl_."

She strolled back to him, her mouth hanging open in revulsion at his accusation, especially at a time like this. "How dare _you_! I threw Adam away from my heart and I gave it to you! When I knew he could _never_ be mine! I trusted in you, I believed in you! I _loved you_! I gave you _a son_!"

"Who you named after a man you _claim_ you once loved? That never seemed wrong to you?!"

"Because I named our son after _a man who saved my life_. Who is the reason that I'm not completely stuck in a coma because he came to me at lightning speed that night!"

Reggie snorted at that, averting his gaze. "You'll forgive me if that's always been hard for me to believe."

She felt silent. Silent, because she was thinking. How to get through his thick skull. How to _hurt him_. "Alright, Reggie. I'll tell you the truth:" She leaned forward, hands pressed against the table, her violet eyes piercing his very soul. "Each time you looked at me, each time you touched me, each time you kissed me… I was thinking about Adam. And how I had _wished_ that I was in his arms instead of yours."

It would be a cold day in Hell before Reggie would show any dread on his face, even to her words. "Now you're just saying things."

"I don't _care_ ," Her voice dropped low, dripping in venom. " _You_ should have died. Not my son."


	11. Fade Away

**"Dark Paradise"**

* * *

 **Jensen's apartment  
Chiron Building  
Detroit  
2027**

"Holy shit. I fucking did it."

She looked up from the last dish she was wiping off with a damp cloth.

"Look."

She witnessed him picking up a glass of whiskey, albeit he did it with the most careful of grips – without a single crack.

"Finally! The calibrations are _perfect_!" Demitra hurried over to him at the sofa, skipping with glee. "You can now enjoy your god-awful whiskey!"

Jensen arched an eyebrow at her for that comment. "For as long as we've known each other, I'd think you would like my whiskey by now."

She kept her cheeky smile for the man, giggling all the while, out of sheer happiness for him. "Dream on, dreamer."

* * *

 _"Oh wow. Really? I can't believe it. How's the location? Well, if it's as good as you say it sounds… I can't come down any time soon though, Adam still needs me. Yeah, I know the clinic has always been my dream, but my best friend needs me more. Yeah. Okay. I'll let you know when I can pop by for a quick visit to the site, Dia. In the meantime, see if Daniel or mommy can help me out with it. Thanks, sis. I'll speak to you soon!"_

He waited patiently in the hallway until she ended the call with her older sister, Dianna, before meeting up with her in the living room. "Violet?"

"Oh hey! I was on the phone with Dianna. She sends her regards."

"Regards received," Jensen said playfully. "What was that thing about a location? And a clinic?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Adam," She said through uneasy chuckles.

"Sounds like you're needed back in Cincinnati."

"No, I'm not. Really."

"Demitraaa…"

She gave up when he dragged her name in that adorable manner. Smiling to herself, she began her explanation. "It's just… always been a little dream of mine. To open a shelter for the less fortunate augmented people. We have so many of them in Cincinnati, Adam, sleeping on the streets, suffering from withdrawal. We see them in Detroit too. If only Sarif Industries and LIMB Clinics weren't here, I would have tried to open one here. But they'll protest, I'm sure of it."

He saw it on her face. So easily. "You're also still not comfortable in Detroit, are you?" It was in reference to her young son getting murdered and husband getting arrested right there in Detroit.

Demitra averted her gaze, unable to answer him honestly.

"You still amazing for putting aside your feelings and living with me. You know I appreciate that." He told her, his voice dripping in appreciation.

Her bright smile returned. "You know I'd drop everything for you, Superman."

"That I know, Supergirl. But it's been 4 months. You know I'm doing much better. If you have to go back to Cincinnati, you know I won't be the reason you can't open that clinic."

"Adam-"

His augmented hands found her shoulders. "I'm okay, V," Then he took her into a hug. "If it wasn't for you,"

"Oh, Adam," She practically melted in his embrace. "You know that I'm still in one piece because of you. Nothing I do can ever repay that."

* * *

 **Demitra's apartment  
2024**

"Sure you should be in here, Violet?"

Demitra laid on her son's bed, embracing a stuffed teddy bear in her arms. "I can't let him go so easily, Adam. You know that."

Jensen sat down next to her feet, one hand on her calf. "It's not that, V. _You_ know that."

"Yeah… Yeah I know what you mean," She sat up, the teddy bear still in her arms. Jensen shifted closer to her, and a smile formed on her face as she propped the teddy bear onto her lap. "This was his favorite toy. Given to him by his uncle Adam."

"I think you should get out of this house for a while. Come stay with me instead. You know I'll take good care of my girl,"

"You're sweet, Superman. But I couldn't impose on you and Megan. It wouldn't be right," When there was no reply from him but instead a disheartened look, she questioned, "What is it, Adam?"

From his back pocket, he retrieved his wallet. Opening it up, he pulled out what appeared to be an… engagement ring.

"Oh nooooooooooo."

"I don't completely understand it either," Jensen lamented, staring at the ring in his hand. "Said that she liked things the way they were and didn't want something like marriage to 'complicate' it. Whatever that meant…"

Demitra let it sink in for a good few seconds before she spoke. "Did she… perceive that after marriage, things would change?"

"I think it's her job. I think it's… consuming her. Got her in a bind, and now she won't let anything or _anyone_ tear her away."

"Head of Research at Sarif Industries. How many people would kill to get to where she's at? I mean, I don't know which era she's living in that she believes anything will change after becoming a wife, but… the idea certainly got to her. Aren't both her parents scientists as well?"

"She once mentioned that they never really give her much attention growing up. It was always about work with them."

"Apple doesn't fall far from the tree, then," While that line has been delivered with some annoyance, Demitra resumed her soft tone. "I don't think she's cruel. Just ambitious. I'm not saying that you shouldn't be upset with her, I'm just saying that you shouldn't stop being at least her friend. If she's okay with that too."

"That's you, V – always trying to see the good in people. Too bad there's no more good to see in Reggie."

"Yeah…" Even the sheer mention of her soon-to-be ex-husband's name made her blood boil, as well as heart to break. "Have you spoken to her at all?"

"Not since Addy's murder. I'm been pretty much sticking to you like a magnet," He said while nudging into her playfully, which earned him a small smile. "She's been distant for a while. Neglecting, even. I somehow thought that marriage would bring her back to me."

"It's a classic, naïve thought. No one would blame you for trying. But it would have been a lot worse if you had actually gotten married."

"Guess I dodged a bullet?"

"I think you did."

With that, that conversation had come to an end. Although something else was on Jensen's mind, and he mentally debated on whether or not to bring it up to Demitra, at this point in time.

"So… Reggie kept screaming something at me. Said you were still in love with me."

She could not help but laugh out loud at that, like the situation was hilarious. Although, it could have been an attempt to hide her embarrassment. "Even while I was another man's wife, I was still your girl. Some might say that that's wrong somehow."

"Did you love me? This whole time?"

 _Jumping right in. Well, what the fuck do I have to lose? I've lost everything._ "Oh, I'm always gonna love you, Superman. I just… threw everything away when I met Reggie. I truly loved him and he committed the _ultimate_ betrayal. I'm _done_. I just wanna fade away."

"Demitra, no," He latched onto her shoulders, silently begging her look at him in the face. "I won't let you do that. I can't claim to understand what you're going through, but I can't lose you either. Not you."

By then, she had already begun to sob softly. "It's too hard, Adam. _How_ can I get over _this_?"

"You'll get by. Don't worry, I'm here."

She relaxed in his embrace, melted when he placed a peck on her head, and hid away from the world in his arms.


	12. Feeling Safe

" **Dark Paradise"**

* * *

 **Jensen's apartment  
Chiron Building  
Detroit  
2027**

"It wasn't a mistake then and it isn't a mistake now."

"With what _you_ can do? I don't think it's ever going to be a mistake."

Her attempt to stifle an embarrassed laugh resulted in a snort, which only caused her to hide her face in her hands further. Demitra scooted closer to him and Jensen responded with an arm around her. Somehow, it was like their bodies fitted together like a puzzle piece.

With her ear to his chest, she could hear his heart- no. His artificial one. It was steady, constant… as if they had not just rolled around in his bed for the last hour. "Shame," She commented. "Despite what I can do, I couldn't get your heart to pound like it did the last time we did this. Damn this Sentinel Health aug."

He was running his fingers up and down her arm absent-mindedly. "Well _I'm_ telling _you_ that you were still amazing."

Jensen could have sworn her eyes smiled. "So were you."

"These 4 months have been amazing too. If it weren't for you, I would have fallen apart. These fancy augs wouldn't have kept me together."

Those words stirred some worry within her, and it was evident in her next sentence. "Promise me you'll take good care of yourself. You'll eat right, you'll sleep proper… I really wish I didn't have to go."

That same hand of his switched to running it through her dark mahogany hair. "I'm good now, V. I can look after myself. You just go on and make your dream come true."

"While you try to figure out who the men were who attacked Sarif HQ and killed Megan."

He stopped his hand.

"I'm not stupid, Adam. Megan may not have your girlfriend for these past few years, but it didn't mean that a part of you was going to stop loving her. Hell, anyone can tell that _all of you_ is still hung up on her. What you and I do? It's just a primal urge."

Jensen sat up, giving her enough access to the blanket so that she could cover her chest. "You think that I'm going to try to figure this mess out, because of Megan?"

"I know that she's your motivation."

A heavy left through his nose. "It's getting annoying, you know. This talent you have for looking right through me."

His witty comment told her that it was alright to reach forward and run her own hand through his wild brown hair. "It comes from being your best friend."

"And you're still okay with us being causal like this?"

"Oh, you such a gentleman, I could hit you. I'm not a prude, Adam. We're just fulfilling basic human urges and as long as we're both in agreement, we don't get hurt. I know that I'm okay."

Jensen enjoyed her action; every touch he had ever received from her was a gentle one. So, he hated himself for saying what he was about to say next, because he knew she would stop her hand. "You shouldn't hang onto me, you know,"

True enough, she stopped.

"I know that a part of you is always going to love me, but you need to stop letting that keep you from going on."

"I've _tried_ , Adam. You have no idea. But every time I try to meet someone new, every time I try to go on a first date, I freeze. I think to myself, 'What is this guy hiding that going to hurt me'?"

Of course. How could he forget about Reggie and what he had done? "You can't trust other men?"

"Reggie made sure of that when he did what he did. Aside from my father and brother, you are the only other good man I know. And I'm fine with that."

Jensen took in her words, before taking her hand. "Good man, you say?"

Demitra nodded.

"I'll try to honor that."

* * *

 **Demitra's apartment  
2024**

"Was this a mistake?"

"Does it feel like it?"

"No," His answer was instantaneous. "You?"

"Definitely no."

Jensen turned his head from the ceiling and to his left. "The night of the party. When you met Megan for the first time," Demitra turned to him as well. "You wanted to leave because you were upset," His voice reflected a sort of regret. Shame, perhaps? _But why_ , she wondered. "I'm so sorry, Dem,"

"Hey," She started out in a reassuring tone. "There's nothing for you to be sorry about. You didn't know about how I felt. And I never said anything too. So who could blame you?"

"You had to sit back and watch us for years, though."

She shook her head, somehow keeping her small smile. "It wasn't a very long time. I had met Reggie, after all," She sat up, along with Jensen, who gave her enough of the blanket to cover her chest. "No, it was more like… having to watch the ways in which she made you happy or changed you. It was things like… I've tried for years to get you to quit smoking. But you meet her and all of a sudden, you quit?"

 _Damn. Well, she's not wrong._

"Look," She snaked her arm through his. "I _don't care_ about all of that anymore. Your friendship has been more than enough for me."

He clasped her hand at that, along with colliding their foreheads together. She giggled at that, but her tone was serious. "What we did… we can't start anything right now."

"Of course. We both just had a lot going on. You more than me," Jensen gave her head access to his shoulder. "Maybe who knows: some time in the future?"

"Just maybe."

 _A few days later, I left Detroit for Cincinnati, unable to stay in the city where my only son was killed._

 _But I was going to miss my Superman terribly. I just wished his presence was enough to make me feel 100% safe._


	13. Wait For You

**"Dark Paradise"**

* * *

 **Sarif Industries  
** **2026**

"Hi. I'm here to see Adam Jensen. He's the Chief of Security here?"

Demitra provided her name to the receptionist, Cindy Martinez, and waited patiently at the reception area for him to come down from his office. _Once upon a time, I would have killed to work here_ , she thought, gazing at the sky-high rectangular displays of augmentation parts. _But I've always been more of a people person, anyways._

Then she saw him: rushing down the flights of stairs, unwilling to wait patiently for an elevator. A beaming smile spread across her face, and she hoped that he would not trip and fall on his face.

"Demitra?" He called for her, as if he could not believe that she was there, in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I'm here to see my Superman, not the handsome _bearded_ Chief of Security before me!" Demitra squealed at her friend's new appearance, throwing her arms around his neck. "Hi! Oh, you look wonderful, it's a great look!"

"Yeah, new job, new style, I guess," Jensen replied as he patted her back, elated to have his friend in his arms.

After one more squeeze, she pulled back, handing him a brown paper bag. "Here, this is for you,"

"Oh, thanks," He peeped in. "Whiskey?"

"That god-awful brand you like."

"Yes, yes, the one that the doctor is too good for," Jensen commented with a raised eyebrow. "Wow, you look great, Dem. Like a new person. What have you been up to? We can go to my office to talk."

"I'd love to talk your ear off about how things have been!"

"Then I can't wait for my ear to be talked off."

* * *

 **Jensen's office**

"So… what are you doing here?"

"You make it sound like you didn't think you'd ever see me again,"

"Considering what happened, V…"

"I've decided to come back every year," She answered as she took a seat on his office sofa. s"For Addy's birthday. I'm moving on, but I also can't forget. Since his birthday is in a few days, I thought I'd come down earlier to see how you were doing in your first week."

Jensen nodded at that, parking right next to her on the sofa. "I'm happy to see you're getting by, V. I was worried for the past year."

She pulled one of her sweet smiles, ones that he found adorable. "Because Superman couldn't see that his girl was okay with his own eyes?"

Jensen could not help the smirk. "Sure, just like that, V."

"I'm fine. I have to keep on living, after all," However, Jensen easily took notice of how tightly her augmented right hand was gripping the hem of her blouse. "How are you and Megan?" She asked with a bright, forced smile, releasing her grasp.

"Nothing's really changed since we talked back then; she won't marry me _or_ take me back. Just wants to be friends."

"You did tell me she got you this job."

"Easing her guilt for breaking my heart?"

"Try to see the good in every action, Superman."

"Yeah…" He agreed, albeit reluctantly. "But thanks for the advice you gave me… that night," He was not too sure if speaking about their encounter was something she was comfortable with. "I think I would have been more miserable if I couldn't at least have her friendship."

"Relationship or not, you two looked like you'd get along regardless. And you two have been getting along thus far, right?"

"Yeah. Feels a little normal. We can laugh and joke like we used to."

"That's good!" That little piece of news drew an ecstatic response from her.

"Yeah," His hand found its way to hers in a gentle clasp. "It's good."

"Stop," She told him in a gentle, yet strict manner. At first, he thought she was referring to him holding her hand, but her smile told him otherwise. "Don't do this to yourself, Adam. I've told you: it's okay."

"I didn't mean to break your heart like that."

"But that's just it: you didn't do it on purpose. You weren't into me. There's no one to blame for that, so why do you have to keep apologizing?"

"Guess I can't help it,"

"You're such a gentleman," She commented with a hint of annoyance, as well as a gentle push to his head.

"Maybe we could have had something."

Her mouth hung open at that.

"I don't think you would have broken my heart that she has,"

She could not help her forlorn smile as her hand ran over his chest. "I would have cherished it, just like how I currently cherish you, Superman," Jensen's response to that was to place his own hand over hers.

"And just like I said that night when we slept together," At least his concern about whether or not she was comfortable about their night had been answered. "It was lovely, but I had no expectations. We're young! The question of whether or not we could have had something can be answered at anytime in the future. When you're ready."

He huffed a chuckle at that. "You're always gonna be waiting, aren't you, V?"

"Only for you, Superman."


	14. Family

**"Dark Paradise"**

* * *

 **Detroit  
** **2028**

She placed her hand over the headstone, a teary smile on her face. "Mommy misses you every day, sweetie."

"Your father does too,"

With a gasp that almost took her breath away, Demitra spun around as her arm blade extended, ready to defend herself against the owner of that voice. Especially when she knew _exactly_ who that voice belonged to.

"Whoa, whoa!" He held his hands up high, almost jumping away in utter shock. "I certainly don't remember _that_ during our time together!"

"New development. Since I'm liable to get shot. I need it even more now my criminal ex-husband's escaped from jail."

Following the infamous Aug Incident, it had seemed that hell had broken loose over the entire world. It was the single more awful thing to have had to live through; Demitra was thankful that she had not went ahead to get that chip, but other augmented people were not so lucky. The incident allowed for everything to go haywire and it allowed for things like prisons to lose control and for some inmates to escape.

Inmates like her ex-husband.

Reggie kept his hands exactly where they were, his eyes dotting between Demitra and the 5-inch pointed blade sticking out of her arm. "My enemies made their point when Addy-" He could not bring himself to continue that sentence. He lowered his arms. "You're off limits. They know that."

"See, I don't believe I damn thing you say. So I'll need to defend myself every time I come to Detroit to see Addy."

"Is an arm sword gonna save you from a bullet?"

"You don't have to concern yourself with that, Reggie. You and I have nothing to do with each other."

"We have a child, Demi."

" _Had_ , you fucking asshole," The blade retracted into her forearm. "We _had_ a child, but he was _murdered_ because of you. Murdered in front of _me_!"

"Demitra-"

Reggie did not see the shove to his chest coming. "WHY are you still alive? WHY do you get to roam the streets, but my innocent son is buried six feet underground?!"

He maintained his footing after her hard push. "Demitra, he was my son too!"

"YOU DIDN'T ACT LIKE A FATHER!" She screeched, pure rage having boiled over. "You get to grieve, yes, but you do _not_ get to grieve more than I do! You don't!"

"You're gonna hate me forever. I get that. I know that nothing I do can change that, but I have to try."

"Excuse me?" She pulled the most confused face she could muster.

"I gave you a great life, Demi. I can give it to you again."

"You must be higher than the Empire State Building if you think I'll take you back."

"I know you won't take me back. Even I'd think you're insane," His small attempt at a joke. "I figured you'd move to Cincinnati to be with your sister. I asked around and heard you opened a clinic over there for augmented people, after leaving Dianna's school. Your clinic could always use a donation."

"You're still high if you think I'd take your dirty money."

"Ever since the Aug Incident, it's not hard to imagine that you're struggling to keep that place open. You also need Neuropozyne; you can't tell me you pluck them out of thin air."

 _Just because he's right, doesn't mean he's right. Fuck this guy._

"The LIMB Clinics are starting to suffer and close down. It's only a matter of time before your private clinic suffers too."

Anybody would think that Demitra's chuckle was a sarcastic one, but Reggie had truly made her laugh. "Oh, Reggie. You know, I didn't realize it then because of how much I loved you, but you always tended to underestimate me," She stepped towards him. "But it was okay. Because I loved proving you wrong, and I loved watching your face glow with admiration whenever you saw me succeed."

"I'm always proud of you, Demi," Believing it to be somewhat safe, he took just one step towards her. "Despite what you think of me right now, you're always in my heart. When they said that augmented people were going nuts, plowing through anyone or anything in their way, I got so worried about you. Even thought you were dead."

If only her ex-husband had not been a criminal that caused the death of her young son, she just might have given him a genuine smile at his words. "Reggie… You can't tell me that you love me, and then accuse me of loving another man while I was married to you."

* * *

 **Arthur and Margie's apartment  
** **2027, post Aug Incident**

"There's my ray of sunshine."

"Aww, hi, Dad!"

Demitra received a hug from Arthur Jensen, and she had no idea that she badly needed one.

"Honey! Demitra's here," Arthur called out to his wife, who was somewhere deeper in the apartment. "Come on, we'll go to the bedroom."

Demitra followed behind him and was met with Margie who had been tucked into bed, sitting upright against the headboard with an ebook in her hands. "There she is!" A glowing smile formed on her slightly-wrinkled face.

"Hi, Mom. You're looking gorgeous!" Demitra complimented with a hug.

"Oh, you're too kind, dear," Margie patted her back, her heart overjoyed to see the Greek-American woman again. "Is it Addy's birthday already? How time flies."

"Oh, it's not Addy's birthday yet. I needed to come down to Detroit earlier. To see the two of you."

Margie smiled warmly at her husband. "You heard that, Arthur? She wanted to come and see us."

"But you look troubled, dear," Arthur sat a hand on Demitra's shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

She chewed on her lower lip before answering. "I wanted to talk to you guys about something."

"What is it?" Margie asked as she took her hand.

"You know that I've opened up my own clinic – my staff and I are providing affordable or free treatment to the poor augmented citizens we have in Cincinnati. Well, you know that my parents bought and renovated an abandoned hotel so that after treatment, they'd have a place to stay until they get back on their feet," Demtra calmly explained, before moving onto her main point. "Well… recently, I've been holding onto the royal suite – the best room in the entire place. For you two. Because I wanted to ask if you would move to Cincinnati with me."

"Oh, sweet girl…" Arthur did not know how to fight the tears back.

"Detroit is getting to be a dangerous place, Dad. After the Aug Incident and Sarif Industries closing down and the LIMB clinics closing down… I'm scared as hell. You two have always been like a mom and dad to me, and I want you to be safe! Please say you'll come with me." Demitra pleaded as she took both of Margie's hands.

To which Margie held on tight. "We've always wanted a daughter, and then you came into our lives. You were… always here. For us, for Adam. You've definitely acted as if we were your own parents, and we've always appreciated that, dear. But we can't accept."

"Why not, Mom?"

"We need to be here… for when Adam finally comes home."

A reason that Demitra could not fault them for.

"Wherever he is, we know he'll come home, and we need to be here when he does. I've always kept him waiting on me. Looks like it's his turn now."


	15. Never Letting Go

**"Dark Paradise"**

* * *

 **Adam Jensen's apartment  
** **Detroit  
** **2027**

"Hey! How was the game?"

"Good. We beat 'em."

"Sounded like you were having fun. I'm glad! You deserve some time to yourself, without me looming over your shoulder." Demitra said, giving Jensen some space to sit with her on the bed.

"You know for a fact that it's been nice having you here." He said.

She adjusted herself against the headboard. "What would be nice is if the mirror could be replaced. Jesus Christ, how many times do I have to go to management?"

Jensen have a playful pout for that. "I don't think Sherri really likes us anymore."

"Her loss. We're such loveable people!"

Her adorable answer elicited a chuckle from him, at which she giggled too.

"Hey, V?"

"Hm?"

"Remember how…" He sounded almost uncertain to ask his question, but he nevertheless continued. "You said… that you were alright with us being causal?"

She knew exactly what he meant, but the mention of it caused her to hide her face behind the eBook she was reading in embarrassment, a wide grin plastered on her face. "Well… I'm still okay with it."

"So why don't you put the eBook away?"

If her cheeks got any redder, she would not be able to breathe. "Are you… sure you're up for this?" She asked.

"Only if you are."

"It's only been a month and a half after your surgeries. How are you recovering so fast?"

"I'm magical, I guess."

"Good to know." In one swoop, she tossed the eBook to the other side of the bed and collided her lips with his.

He felt her hands running over his chest, moving between the flesh and the machine that had been braided together. She felt his hand on her right thigh, and then-

"OW!" She cried out, pulling away like she had been struck by lightning.

"V, what's wrong?!" He questioned, startled by her cry of pain.

"No, it's just- wow, that was quite the grip! I mean, it's how I like it, but that was a just little too rough."

That did not make any sense to Jensen. "I… only gripped you lightly, V."

"Huh?" That only raised more questions. "Um… do it again to me." She requested, holding out her organic left hand.

Jensen wrapped his fingers around her forearm and barely squeezed before she cried out once again. "AH! Oh, I was right. The calibrations are off again. This time, by _a lot_!"

A wave of dread came over him at the realization. "I was… hurting you?"

"Good thing that I can fix this. You'll be okay in no time."

It did not matter. It was done. Jensen shot up from the bed and stormed towards doorway to the living room, leaving Demitra on the bed.

"No, Adam! Wait! I can fix this and then we can get back to- Adam! Please!"

* * *

"You took a shower?"

"Yeah," Taking timid steps, she meet up with him at the sofa, sitting at the other end. "We got a little hot and heavy, didn't we? I needed to cool off."

He offered no reply.

She must have left him alone for about half an hour. By then, the bottle of whiskey had been depleted by half. She wished he would not drink so much; seemed that the only thing he ever consumed was cereal and whiskey. Oh, and not to forget the cigarettes.

"Please, let me do the damn calibrations. It'll be a big load of your mind and you'll be okay."

"I'll never be okay."

"Adam-"

"I was _hurting_ you, V. _You_ of all people," Jensen rose from the sofa and towards the television, hands on his hips in despair. "I can't take this anymore. The augments, the pain, feeling up one day and down the next! And now, I'm hurting you? You should go."

To hear those last three words hurt worse than the hard grip he had unintentionally used on her.

"You should just go. Leave before I end up hurting you worse! Forget about the calibrations, that's what my weekly LIMB Clinic visits are for. But I am _not_ letting you stay here and potentially get killed."

Her eyebrows furrowed and she attempted to fight back some tears. Then, she said, "Fuck you."

Demitra did not swear very often. Typically, she would do so whenever she was seething with rage or perplexed over something. "That's for honestly thinking that I would run away just because you say so," She got up as well. "I've been beaten up, shot at, and you think that a little pinch from you is gonna make me turn away? Then you don't know the distance I'd go for you _at all_."

"Look, I know you care about me, Dem-"

"I don't just _care_ about you, Adam, I love you!" She blurted, feeling as if her chest was on fire. "We have been friends for more than 10 years! You saved my life that night! You-you picked out my eye color! I was the first person you called to tell that you got into SWAT! You were first person I told to that I was getting married! I named my son after you! We are _family_! So please understand that nothing you can say or do will hurt me, because I know that that will _never_ be your intention!"

The way he furrowed his eyebrows at her, the way his face contorted in order to stop any tears – it told her that she perhaps had gotten through to him. Jensen glanced down at his raven-black metallic hands. "What if something _happens_? Something I can't control?"

She shook her head as much as she could, taking his face into her hands. "You are getting stronger every day. This is just a one-off thing, which I will remind you that I can fix," Her hands moved to his bare chest. "I understand you're struggling, I really do. I understand the pain, the 'why' of it all. But I'm here! I've been here and you can try to push me away all you want, but I'm gonna be right _here_!"

She pushed her hands into his chest at her last word, which hardly moved Jensen. All he did was study her with his new eyes.

"I'm always gonna be here. I'm hanging on, and I'm never letting go."

* * *

 **Demitra Callaway's apartment  
** **Cincinnati  
** **2029  
** **Post Deus Ex: Black Light, before Mankind Divided**

 _"I'm always gonna be here. I'm hanging on, and I'm never letting go."_

He glanced up and saw her there: in an oversized shirt and cropped leggings, augmented hand on the railing of her balcony, organic hand holding a glass of whiskey. She held a wistful gaze as she stared at the setting golden-red sun.

He let go of the breath that he had no idea he had been holding this entire time. _She's okay. Mom and Dad were right; she never got the chip, so she's okay. Thank God._

He then witnessed her down the remaining whiskey and take a step back to return into her apartment, but her eyes then fell on him.

He held his breath again.

Jensen watched as she battered her eyes, perhaps in an attempt to clear her vision so that she was sure she was not seeing things.

He gave her a little wave and a soft smile.

She brought her hand over her mouth.

Waking up at that godawful facility in Alaska, arriving in Detroit just to see that the augmented are discriminated against, all that when down with TF29 and the Illuminati and the Juggernaut Collective… he needed to breathe a little before he could begin his official work with TF29, as well as the Collective.

He needed to see his girl again.

He began to walk into her apartment building, leaving her still stunned on the balcony. He practically skipped up the steps and to the second level. Jensen stopped at her door, almost… nervous to knock on it.

He held up his fist and that was when her door slid open. Her mahogany hair was tied up into a messy bun, her face told him that she had barely slept - but he thought that she looked gorgeous.

It had been two years since Jensen had last seen her, and he almost had not come today. Were the Illuminati watching? Did they know about her? He knew that he took a big risk, and he prayed that nothing would befall her after this visit.

"Hey there, beautiful," He greeted.

What he got in return was a slap.

"Wow. I did not know you had that in you," He commented impressively as he massaged his cheek. "On some degree, I'm pretty sure I deserved that."

"I-is it… really you?" Demitra almost choked on the words as they left her throat. "Adam…"

"It is, Violet," He nodded, closing the gap between them. "And I've come to see my girl."

She threw her arms around his neck, wishing she could never let go.

* * *

 **A/N: I never realized how much I wanted to write the first part of this chapter. I wish I did so that I could put it into an earlier chapter, but better late than ever!**

 **Two more chapters to go!**


	16. Love

**"Dark Paradise"**

* * *

 **Jensen's apartment,  
** **Chiron Building  
Detroit  
** **2027**

"Hey, V."

 _"Hi, Superman!"_ Demitra's cheerful greeting rang over the phone. _"It's so good to hear from you. I wanted to give you a call actually. I heard that riots are going on in Detroit. Right outside Sarif Industries!"_

Jensen threw himself onto his sofa, a major sigh leaving his throat. "I'm okay, Dem. Really."

 _"Then… why do you sound so sad? Or rather tired? Sarif still has you running around on whatever it is? Tell him to shove it. Technically you're still on medical leave."_

Jensen's head turned towards the front door, where his employer had just left about five minutes ago, as if he was worried that the older man was still lingering around. "Yeah, maybe I will. I'm glad you were able to pick up, Dem. I really needed to hear your voice."

If he knew her well, then she was definitely grinning over the phone at his words. _"Oh, Adam. Making me blush, as usual? Why don't you sneak away and come to Cincinnati? You know I'll take good care of you."_

"I've got to take care of some things here first, but you bet I'll visit."

 _"Soon?"_ She asked pleadingly, but in that adorable manner where he was sure that her eyes were going all doe-like.

"Soon enough, V."

 _"Great!"_

There was a short pause lasting 2 seconds, like Jensen did not know whether to say these words. Whether Demitra would question him about them. However, he… had to say them. Now.

"I love you, Violet."

 _"Ohhh…"_ Her cooing tone told him that she was contented to hear that from him. _"I love you too, Superman. You know I do."_

"I know."

* * *

 **Demitra's apartment  
** **Cincinnati  
** **2028**

 _"I love you, Violet."_

 _Was he saying goodbye to me? What if he was? Afterall, that was the last time I ever heard from him. And he did sound somber over the phone. Something happened to him, and I don't know what._

 _Where are you, Superman? What happened to you? Why won't you come home? Home to me?_

That was when series of loud knocks to the front door tore her away from her thoughts, as well as her whiskey. Murmuring under her breath, she downed what was left in that glass and set it aside frustratingly. Glancing into the tablet to the right of her front door, the streaming image showed no one standing outside, except for what appeared to be a parcel on the ground.

Her front door slid open and she found no one around, except for the mysterious parcel, which had her full name written on the top.

 _Screw it_ , she thought, as she brought the parcel into her apartment and placed it onto her kitchen counter in a piqued manner. Using her augmented hand to rip off the tape, she discovered the contents: bottles of Neuropozyne.

"What in the everloving-"

A folded piece of paper stuck out in the midst of the bottles. She yanked it out and unfolded it to read the short message:

 ** _Demi,_**

 ** _You may not take my money, but at least take the Neuropozyne. This is the best I could do for now. You'll get more from me if I can somehow get it._**

 ** _Reggie_**

Demitra jerked as if she had been hit with a small shock when her cellphone rang. Leaving the parcel of Neuropozyne and letter, she hurried to her coffee table and picked up her cell phone. _Unknown Number_ , it read.

"I hope you didn't take the Neuropozyne from someone else who needed it just as much."

 _"I didn't. Prices of these things have jacked up, as you know, but I have my ways. LIMB Clinics also make for easy targets, now that they're getting abandoned almost everywhere."_

She wouldn't help but give him a quick 'ha' at that, although it was intended to be sarcastic. "The end of the world, and you're thinking of my clinic?"

 _"I'm thinking of you."_

Her silence told him that he could continue.

 _"I know I broke your heart in the worst way possible, Demi. I know you'll never forgive me. But I am who I am – it's who I'll always be. It's who I have to be to survive in this post-Aug world. I love Addy, and I'll always love you too."_

There was something in his voice that she had not heard in all these years: sincerity. There was no point in screaming at him, for the moment. All she could do was speak her mind and say thank you. "A very small part of me will always love you back, Reggie. Love all the things we've been through together. I'm sorry you don't have a way back into my life, but thank you for the Neuropozyne."

 _"It's no problem, honey. Take care of yourself."_

* * *

 **Demitra Callaway's apartment  
** **Cincinnati  
** **2029  
** **Post Deus Ex: Black Light, before Mankind Divided**

"Get your ass in here!" Demitra took his hand and led him into her home as she tried her best to suppress a full-blown cry. "Make yourself at home, Adam."

She plucked a piece of tissue from its box on the coffee table to dub her eyes with. Jensen removed his trench coat and laid it over the sofa, before returning to Demitra. "It's okay, V. I'm here now."

That only caused the beginnings of a sob, which she attempted to stifle. "I can't help it," She found herself getting enveloped in black arms again. "Nobody knew where you were after Sarif Industries shut down! It was like you disappeared off the face of the Earth! Nobody had any clues, nothing! Where were you?"

Jensen held her close to his chest as he stroked her back comfortingly. "It's a long-ass story, Dem. I'll have to tell you everything that's happened. But you don't have to be upset anymore. I'm here, aren't I?"

He felt her nod. "Yeah. And I'm so happy about that. Geez, where are my manners?" She pulled her head back. "What can I get for my Superman?"

 _I sure did miss hearing her call me by that nickname._ "Whiskey?"

That was when he heard her giggle, after so long. "That's a damn good idea." She left his arms to head for the kitchen.

The kitchen was adjacent to the living area, similar to his own Detroit apartment. Jensen made himself comfortable on the sofa while she retrieved another glass, as well as an unopened bottle of whiskey. She sat the new bottle down next to the one she current had left opened on the coffee table.

Jensen recognized the brand of it instantly. "My 'god awful' whiskey?"

Demitra shrugged her shoulders at that. "Grows on you, I guess," She said as she handed him the glass.

 _I think you just missed me, V._

"God, I'm hoping that this isn't a dream. If it is, I don't wanna wake up!"

"It's not a dream, Dem," He replied with a little chuckle. "I'm really here. And I've missed you."

"Sure you've had time to miss me? With whatever the hell's that kept you missing for almost 2 years?"

"You're not gonna believe half the shit I've been through."

She quickly sat a hand on his arm. "Before that, have you gone to see your folks?"

"Yeah," He then sat his whiskey down on the coffee table, as well as hers by plucking it out of her hand, and then encased the woman in a sudden hug.

"Oh!"

"I can't thank you enough for getting them out of Detroit. You saved them."

"Oh, Adam," She ran her hand up and down his back, soothing him. "You know they've always been like a mom and dad to me!"

She has no idea how much that statement had applied to him. "To me as well."

Those words, of course, caused Demitra to be slightly puzzled, but she kept her smile. "What are you talking about, silly?" She asked as she pulled back.

"I found out that they're not my real parents."

Upon hearing that, she bore a look of confusion. "Say _what_? I- But how did you find out? More to the point, how are you feeling?"

He let go of a sigh at that. "You know, I've never really had the time to process it… I've been so busy running around for Sarif."

"Trying to figure out who killed Megan."

"Yeaaaaah, about that. She's still alive."

Her mouth hung open, with no words leaving at first. Then she managed with, "Why don't you just start at the beginning?"


	17. Still Your Girl

**"Dark Paradise"**

* * *

 **Jensen's apartment,  
** **Chiron Building  
Detroit  
** **2027**

"Ho-ho-oh my God…"

"Yeah. I know it's a lot to take in."

" _Me_ taking it in? What about you?"

"Nothing surprises me at this point."

By then, Demitra had slumped against her sofa, eyes and mouth wide open in astonishment and disbelief. "So you were an experiment. Experiments that this… White Helix Lab conducted on babies. Your real parents, we can presume, were the ones who burned that place to ground so that there'd be no more experiments – when they realized that you were a success. That was… sacrificial of them. Do you know who they are?"

"All the records burned with the lab," Jensen said as he finished off the last bit of whiskey in his glass. "You know, I love mom and dad. I don't feel anything for my real parents. I just… would at least like to know their names. If they were good people."

Demitra lowered her head at that, as if she was giving a tiny moment of silence for them. "I think the only real good people we know are mom and dad."

"They don't know that I know. And I'm going to keep it that way."

"They must have been so happy to see you!"

"They were. At least they didn't slap me, though."

"Okay well, you can slap me too after I go missing for 2 years and am presumed dead!" She proclaimed.

For that, he reached forward to trace her chin with his fingers. "I wouldn't dream of hurting this adorable face, V."

God, it felt good to be touched by him again, especially when she only felt the safest when she was with him. She could only conclude that he had missed her just as much as she had missed him.

"I… I can't believe Megan used you like that. What did she have to say for herself?"

"I don't know, V. I can't contact her or locate her." He confessed solemnly. He had indeed made efforts, but she was not answering her infolink.

"Your job at Sarif Industries was so that she could get easy access to you. I may be left-handed, but if I see her again, she's getting a slap from my right hand. I'll like to break that pretty face."

Though her declaration of violence was amusing, he instead plucked her whiskey glass of out her hands. "Okay, no more whiskey for you."

"What? No! Gimme!" She protested, not having any time to react and save her glass.

"You've been drinking since before I arrived." He held the glass out of her reach, all while trying to keep her away from it.

"That was the first drink of the daaaaaay!"

"Fine, but you're gonna have to slow down."

"Fine, I promise, now gimme my whiskey!"

"So demanding, V." He said teasingly, giving her back her alcohol.

"You'd drink too if you've just found out that the Illuminati are real!" She exclaimed. "How are they _real_? They were just the punchline of internet jokes when we were teenagers!"

"Well, it's not so funny anymore."

"Just… how are you going to take them down? How can you even trust anyone?"

"I don't know exactly. At least I can trust my girl."

 _Me. His girl._ However, his nickname for her reminded her of another aspect of his story. "Oh God… I'm sorry about Lady Sutherland."

"Yeah. Me too."

"I can tell that she was your kind of girl," Demitra said with a little smile.

"I only truly had one girl, Violet," He proclaimed to her, his facial features softening.

"You know, you're allowed to have other women in your life,"

"One of them blew herself up to save me and the other betrayed me. You're only here because I'm far away."

"You make it sound like you reluctantly came here."

She had never known his silence to be so deafening.

"Adam-"

"I needed to see that you were okay."

Her heart began to beat a little faster in protest. "So after today, I'll never see you again? Then why'd you come at all?"

"It's not like that, V, I-" Jensen knew it was not going to easy to explain himself, he just did not realize how hard it truly was going to be. So, he twisted his body towards her. "These people? Lurking in the shadows? They're dangerous, killing anyone who gets in their way. I've been a major thorn in their side. You don't think I'm concerned about those around me?"

"Your folks and I have been fine so far. I think you're good," That was when she raised her augmented arm, and a 5-inch blade of grey extended out. "May not be as professional or sophisticated as Sarif Industries, but I bet it'll still get the job done."

He held his tongue for a few seconds while his eyes were on this new addition. "I did not see that coming."

"I told you I didn't feel safe in Detroit anymore after Addy was killed. If I was going to come back every year on his birthday, I'd sure as hell needed some sort of protection."

"Ever heard of pepper spray?" Jensen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If these shadow-lurkers are as bad as you say they are, then I don't think pepper spray is gonna stop them." She retorted with just as amusement.

"Never seen you with so much spunk. I like it." His expression now included a smirk.

"Superman's charms rubbed off on me, I guess." She returned the mischievous smile.

"Where did you even get that done? Who installed it into you?" He asked as he ran his hands curiously over her blade.

Demitra held a sweet smile as she explained. "A sweetheart named Václav Koller. He's based in Prague and owns a bookstore there, but he spends just as much time with augmentations as he does reading. He was referred to me by a Czech resident at my clinic. I did tell him about you, so if for some reason you find yourself in Prague, go find him at The Time Machine bookstore."

"Looks like flawless work," He expertly concluded as he released her dark grey arm. "Just don't go around poking people's eyes out."

"Look who's talking!" She squealed, lightly punching him in the arm which elicited a chuckle from the man.

The slight diversion could not stop Demitra from still feeling upset over Jensen's obvious hesitance to have come to Cincinnati to see her. She certainly did not want to ruin the moment, but…

"You can't just come and go as you please. I'm not a hotel, I'm your girl. You saved my life and I named my son after you. I lost one Adam and now the other one won't come see me anymore?"

He knew he had hurt her feelings, and it was the last thing he wanted to do, but he had to be truthful to her. "You know I don't mean it like that. You know how tough things have been."

"So why does it have to involve me never seeing you again?"

"Of _course,_ you'll see me again, silly girl. I just… need be a little far away for now."

"To keep me safe?" She asked, taking his cheek into her hand. "Don't you know by now that I feel the safest when I'm with you?"

Those words were enough to stop the conversation and instead embrace. Demitra held him closer than ever, taking in his musky scent.

"You've never been sick."

Jensen cracked open his eyes. "What?"

She pulled back, but kept her hands on his shoulders. "I've known you for more than a decade and… I just realized that you've never been sick. I've been looking after you for 4 months straight. There was still no sign of rejection, but I thought it would hit eventually and that you would need Neuropozyne afterwards. All Dr. Marcovic could tell me was that the bond between the tissue and electrodes was strong, so you didn't need to take Neuropozyne yet. I thought of it as… like a spectrum, you know? If on one end of the spectrum, there were people who need to take more Neuropozyne because their implants rejected quicker, then surely, on the other end of the spectrum, there would be people who could hold off on taking Neuropozyne because their implants don't reject as quickly. But I… didn't think that you'd be… totally out of the spectrum."

He listened intently as she put her words together ash she went along.

"Sarif is an ambitious man. Putting all those augments on you must have been a test to see how far he could push it with your unique DNA. And Megan… must have gotten you the job at Sarif Industries for access to your DNA. So. Is anybody even story?"

"Sarif, for one. Although I don't know what became of him after Panchea collapsed. I think Megan's been wrecked with guilt since the beginning; she didn't know what to tell the UN about the nature of her discovery."

"There is zero excuse for what Megan did to you, Adam!" Her voice suddenly increased in volume, as if the last of her restraint broke. "Little Miss Genius couldn't bare at the thought of passing up something that was going to catapult her to the top of the world, so like quite a few scientists who don't think about anyone else but themselves, she used you! She didn't even think that you were a human being! Didn't even think about all that you did for her. She just went ahead and got you a job so that you could be accessible to her! Don't you get it? You need to stop carrying a torch for this woman, Adam."

"Demitra-"

"Oh, don't argue with me!" She retorted. "Even know, I can see it on your face. And… I get it. This was the woman you wanted to marry. You said you can't contact her, so you can't ask her why she deceived you. But you're wasting your time. She's gone. Run off to her next adventure, I'm sure! Any guilt that she still carries with her, it's on her. She would never have to carry it in the first place, if she had loved you right."

His facial features were soft as he said the next words, his tone even softer. "If she had loved me like you have?"

Not 'did', but 'have'. So, he knew for a fact that she has and always will love him. Her entire face burned hot, not with embarrassment, but regret. "I need to go to the bathroom. Excuse me."

She shot up from her seat and adjusted her oversized tee. When she took just that one step, his hand gripped hers in a perfect clasp.

"I should have chosen you,"

Not the words she expected out of his mouth when he stopped her. "What?"

"All those years ago, I should have chosen you," His thumb caressed the upside of her organic left hand. "I can't help but think my life would have turned out really differently if I had picked you instead of Megan."

"You can still pick me," The sentence slipped out of her mouth so smoothly, like her brain had been waiting for the perfect moment where those words could be released. She knelt in front of him, still holding onto his hand and bringing it to the center of her chest. "And we can stay right here. Or leave! Go somewhere else, where no one knows who we are. You can leave this all behind and start again. You once said that we could have had something, so let's see if we can. Even if we can't, you know that we work together so well. So, let's just… live! You and me, Superman."

Jensen knew that that was everything she had wanted to tell him for a while now. "Running away together and beginning something fresh," His metallic fingers reached out to caress her chin. "Staring into these eyes forever? Sounds like paradise. But I need answers, Violet. These people need to answer for what they're doing to the world. And you: you're doing amazing work here, for the augmented poor. I can't pull you away from that."

"You mean with my dying clinic?"

"Dying?"

She returned to sitting next to him, while her mind tried to put together an explanation. "Things haven't been good since the Aug Incident. When it hit, half of the residents in my hotel went crazy. My staff and I protected ourselves the best we could," She then pulled down the neck of her oversized t-shirt to reveal a scar. A new scar on her left collarbone. "But I'll always have the scar to show for it."

"Oh, V…" He flinched at her scar, wondering how much pain and fear she would have been in.

"It's okay, Adam," She told him smoothly as she readjusted her shirt. "It's a good thing I was in a clinic."

"Make no mistake, V," He spoke. "If all this shadowy shit wasn't happening or I was capable of making a difference about it, I would be with you right now."

"And if you weren't hung up over Megan."

Jensen rolled his eyes as hard as he could at that, before flopping against the back pillow of the sofa. "There you go again, looking right through me. You've got too much patience for one woman."

"Adam," She called softly, wanting him to look at her. "I do think about Reggie every now and then. I think about how good he was to me. He didn't mistreat me, he didn't even raise his voice to me, not even once. He gave me freedom and a beautiful son. But I've let him go because he betrayed me. Megan betrayed you too. Do you really see yourself being able to resume _any_ sort of relationship with her?"

"I don't know."

It was an answer that Demitra has expected. "I wish you had picked me too." As she rose to her feet, she bent over to place a kiss on his forehead, before moving away to walk over to her bedroom and to the bathroom.

* * *

She was hoping that Jensen could not have heard her soft sobs in the bathroom, what with the fair distance and the sink tap running. Dabbing away the last of her tears, she pulled off the hair tie that was keeping her hair up in a messy bun and proceeded to comb her dark mahogany hair.

 _Look at you_ , she thought as she ran the comb through her hair. _You're fucking pathetic, Dem. Drilling into Adam about still being hung over Megan, but what are you doing? Still carrying a torch for a man who can never be yours. You knew that years ago, so why? Why are you being such an idiot?_

 _Because I love him and always will,_ replied another voice in her head. _Is that wrong?_

Demitra was so wrong about the previous tears being her last. So, she took in a deep breath, dabbed her eyes once again, fluffed her hair, and exited the bathroom.

She was pleasantly surprised (and relieved) to find Jensen still on her sofa in the living room, resting his weary head against the back pillow. "Oh, thank goodness. I thought you might have left."

Jensen raised his head upon hearing her honeyed voice. "Why would I leave, Dem?"

"After that conversation? I didn't hurt your feelings?" She questioned docilely.

"You didn't. If anything, I hurt yours. But everything we said was the truth, wasn't it?" He received a nod for that. "Do you… understand? Why I can't be with you?"

She smirked before answering, the reason being she had a playful response in her head. "Well, because you're Superman. You need to go save the world."

He replied with a chuckle; her adorable answers never failed to warm his heart. "You're waiting," He said lugubriously. "You're still waiting for me."

"I wait for you because I care about you," She returned to her seat next to him, tucking her legs under her and turning her body to him. "And based on all that you've just told me, seems like I'm the only one who'll ever will care."

"That just might get you hurt. Or worse."

She ran her organic hand through his hair, melancholic smile looming over her lips. "When you love someone, it's worth it."

Without fail, he melted into her touch. He always did. Which was why he tried somehow to bury the side of his face into her hand; she took notice and brought her hand down to his cheek. "You fly off and do your thing, Superman. I'll be right here." She took in a shuddering breath, tears suddenly welling up in her bright eyes.

"As my girl?" Jensen asked, his face telling her that he needed to know for sure.

He observed the tiny mechanics shift in her violet eyes, as if it meant that her pupils were dilating. "You and I both know that that's never going to change."

That was all the man needed. He leaned forward to give her a long, passionate kiss, black hands embracing her cheeks.

 _Yeah, loving him is paradise. A dark one. There's no sun, just grey clouds. No eventual happiness, just the 'right here, right now' moments._

 _He's right here but I can't ever have him. Loving him is a dark paradise._

 _But at least I'll always be his girl._

* * *

 **A/N: Finallyyyyyyyy, the conclusion! I hate that it took so long, but that's university, lol. Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
